


Lazy mornings

by sienna



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, fail angst is more like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning fluff. Tony needs to stop over thinking things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the avengerskink meme. Someone requested for early morning fluff
> 
> Request can be found here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=831294#t831294
> 
> However I think I might have gone off the prompt. :S; And much apologises for the brain damage, because I cannot write smut scenes.

He woke up to an empty bed. Not that he was surprised. Considering how early, Steve woke up. He yawns and sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Jarvis?"

"Good morning sir, would you like me to open the curtains?"

Tony yawns again as he stretches. 

"What time is it?" He asks.

"Nine," Jarvis replies. "A rare hour for you sir." The AI sounds amused.

"Haha," Tony glances around the room, wondering where Steve had gone.

"Mister Rogers is in the bathroom," Jarvis says helpfully before he asks.

"Thank you Jarvis, you rea-." He stops. "Is that coffee?" He notices the mugs on his bedside table.

"Yes, courtesy of Mister Rogers."

He reaches for it with eager hands and smiles at the second mug beside his. Steve's mug had a Captain American shield on the front, drawn and coloured in crayons. A kid had given him that mug during one of the annual Avenger public conferences. He had remembered at how Steve had looked when he received the mug and smiled at the kid's excitement and awe. And how he looked when he gave the kid a brief hug.

For a brief moment he wonders wherever Steve regrets being with him. A man like him needed someone better. A woman. Children. He deserves better. America's poster boy. The picture of virtue and honour. 

He shakes his head to dispel the thought. It's too early to be thinking. He lifts the mug to his lips.

It's still hot, not the kind that would scald the tongue but still hot enough to appreciate the slow burn of caffeine. 

He's not dainty about it. He finishes the coffee in three gulps, murmuring appreciatively. He wishes he was downstairs with the coffee machine for a refill.

"I love you," He sighs as the caffeine slowly works through his system. He had hoped for a second cup but the other proved to be half full and lukewarm. He made a face. Who drank lukewarm coffee? 

He doesn't want to think, to even contemplate why Steve's mug was lukewarm while he's was still hot. Although he's suddenly reminded of Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

"Where's the Cap?" He asks after a few minute, realising the room is empty. 

Even the clothes lying on the ground from last night are gone. Tony has a suspicion that Steve might have done laundry. He's given up on telling him that he hires a maid.

"You don't feel embarrassed that they're washing clothes with cum on it?" Steve had been scandalised.

"Why? It's not as if they haven't seen it before." He had shrugged.

Tony had noticed Steve's blush and smiled knowingly. Steve had been fascinated by the washing machine. Tony was aware that washing machines did exist during the 1940s, but since he had spent most of his time fighting Red Skull, he doubted Steve had time to even use a washing machine. He suspected Steve must have washed his clothes by hand.

"Bathroom," A voice answers in an amused tone.

Tony turns to see him, standing in the doorway, razor in hand.

"Didn't see you there," He says getting up, watching how Steve's eyes travel down the length of his body.

"Tony, clothes. Please." Steve says in a pained tone.

"That's not what you said last night." Tony waggles his eyebrows suggestively making the other sigh and go back in the bathroom.

Tony follows him, but not before he grabs a sheet off the bed. As much he wants to tease Steve, the bathroom tiles are cold.

He stops at the doorway and watches as Steve lathers shaving cream on, before reaching for the razor. A bowl of warm water sits in the sink. It's not the electric one that Tony uses, but it does its job.

"Here, let me. " He pushes himself off the door frame and takes the razor off him.

"What? I'm wearing clothes." Tony says at Steve's raised brow. "See?"

"Those aren't clothes, T-" Steve frowns.

"Jarvis, put the heater on will you?" Tony interrupts before Steve can lecture him.

"Yes sir," Jarvis replies and Tony could have swore that the AI sounded as if it was rolling its eyes.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Steve tries to grab the razor and fails."That doesn't mean you can't go without clothes, Tony." Steve tries to frown, but the expression is thwarted by the shaving cream so Tony can't help but grin.

"Yes, yes. " Tony moves to stand in front of him, his back against the sink, one hand holding Steve's chin. "Haven't seen you with stubble before." He comments, dipping the razor in the warm water before he makes a careful stroke.

Steve hums in response and makes a move with his hand, that signifies serum.

"Gives you muscles but no facial hair? That would be a hit with the ladies." Tony remarks with a grin.

Steve rolls his eyes at his childish remark. Tony smiles in glee. Not many people can reduce Captain America to rolling his eyes.

Although that shouldn't been seen as good thing right? Pepper had merely sighed when he told her. She didn't obviously see the joy in it.

Tony finishes the last stroke and dips the razor in the water once more before placing it aside. He turns back to Steve and leans forward to press a kiss against a freshly shaved cheek.

He gives him a small kiss on the lips before resting his forehead against one t-shirt clad shoulder. He's just showered. Tony smells the hint of soap, leather and the smell that is undeniably all Steve.

Steve's scent reminds him of freshly laundered towels, warm, clean and soft. And safe. He's never mentioned it to anyone. Well.

Maybe Rhodey.

When they were drunk.

"Tony?" Steve's voice breaks into his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Tony realises that he has wrapped his arms around him and that Steve has moved his hands to his hips, thumbs absently stroking the skin above the bed sheet.

He feels Steve place a kiss on his hair and his breath hitches as he feels Steve's hands move to cup his ass.

Two can play this game.

Tony suddenly pushes forward and grins when he feels Steve harden against him. Steve growls and before he can smirk, Steve kisses him.

He leans against the sink, pulling Steve against him as he opens his lips and feels Steve lick inside. He tastes of mint toothpaste, coffee and breakfast he must have eaten after his jog. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours. He's pressed against the sink and Steve's hands are holding him. They're both hard but somehow Tony is content to just kiss. To feel Steve's hands on his hips and the way his tongue feels against his. He whimpers when Steve kisses under his jaw, warm breath against flushed skin. He feels Steve rest his forehead against his for a few moments and sighs when Steve kisses him on his nose, chin and then his lips. 

They break apart when the need for air becomes apparent and Tony leans against his chest, enjoying the beating of Steve's heart. 

Are you happy? He wants to ask, but something holds him back.

"What?" Steve sounds confused before he pushes him back to look into his eyes. "Tony?"

Shit. Did he say it out loud?

He wants to laugh to brush it off and he opens his mouth to do so when he notices Steve's expression. Although his hair is tousled and lips are red and swollen from kisses, there's no mistaking the darkening of his eyes. And not from arousal either.

"Tony...?" Steve sounds worried, but his eyes are saying something else.

"It's nothing," Tony smiles, looking at the wall behind Steve's shoulder. 

"Tony." Steve says and it's his Captain America voice which suggests that there-will-be-consequences-if-he-doesn't-talk.

"Steve, you deserve better." Tony avoids looking at him. "I mean, you're America's poster boy. You should be with someone who deserves you. Maybe a woman or even another man. Have you seen my record?"

"Tony, look at me." Tony ignores him and tries to move but fails because he's still in Steve's arms. "Tony." A hand under his chin, makes him look up into Steve's face.

What Tony sees isn't what he was expecting. 

"You're an idiot." Steve says, a smile appearing at the corner of his lips.

"Wait. What?" Tony is confused. 

Steve leans forward till his forehead rests against Tony's.

"You're one of the smartest, annoying and funniest people I know. Granted you're a workaholic, who should learn to learn how to sleep at regular hours which I keep reminding you but you ignore me, you think coffee is acceptable substance for food no matter how many times Pepper and I tell you off but... " Steve takes a deep breath. "You're my friend, my teammate and the one I'm dating. I don't get why you keep thinking I deserve better. I don't. I don't want anyone else. I want you." Steve's voice goes rough. 

Tony pushes back to see a pained smile on Steve's face. Despite the expression, he can't but notice the tips of Steve's ears are red with embarrassment. 

"That sounds like some confession, Cap." He tries to joke, hating how shaky his voice sounds. 

"Of course it is," Steve ducks his head and Tony notices his face is red.

Tony lifts a hand to touch Steve's cheek, forcing Steve to look at him. Steve watches him, face still red and his eyes. God his eyes. Sometimes Tony thinks he could drown in them, if it was possible to drown in an endless sea of blue. Blue as the colours on his shield, his costume and blue as the colours on the national flag. He must be going crazy if he's contemplating how to drown in Steve's eyes. What to do?

Without finishing that thought, Tony lunges at him and kisses him hard. After all, how does one respond to that?

He feels Steve's hands grip his ass and presses him against the sink.

 

 

They move towards the bed, slowly, still exchanging kisses, as hands roam, to tug at zips and buckles and Tony falls backwards onto the bed and Steve follows. He's cold, the bed sheet already forgotten in the bathroom and before he says anything, he feels Steve press against him, t-shirt already removed so he could feel Steve's warm skin.

Afterwards, there are no need for words. Just the feel of hands, warm skin pressed against each other, gasps and moans. Tony cries and shudders when he comes, fingers digging into Steve's shoulder. Moments later, he hears Steve's cry and sighs for a few moments before he feels Steve slowly withdraw to remove the condom. He hears Steve in the bathroom before he returns, climbing back into bed, towel in hand and bed sheet in the other.

Tony automatically moves towards him, reaching for the towel to clean himself up. He's about to grab it off Steve's hands when he stops, confused by Steve's expression.

Steve is staring at his chest, not at the arc reactor as he automatically assumes, but at the streaks of cum. He's biting his lip. 

"Next time," Tony murmurs, feeling his breath quicken when Steve's eyes darken and lick his lips.

"Hmmm," Steve agrees before he wipes Tony clean and places the towel in the basket near the bed. 

Tony wasn't even aware they had a laundry basket near the bed.

Steve pulls him into a hug as they settle back against the pillows, grabbing the blankets which have fallen off the bed. Tony curls up against Steve and rests his head on his chest, enjoying the feel of Steve's fingers on his arm. 

"Tony." 

"Hmm?" Tony is content to lie there, eyes closed listening to the beating of Steve's heart.

"I'm not going to leave you." A murmur against his hair and Steve's arm tightens around him as if he's afraid Tony would bolt.

He freezes before he slowly relaxes.

"I know." He whispers.


End file.
